the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaak Decker
Isaak Decker has worked for the DVX, the direct opposition of the WSB, since he was sixteen years old. From there, he was trained as a spy, an assassin, and a double agent. Most of his life has been dedicated to top-secret missions, aiding the DVX in many of their pursuits. A respected and feared agent, much of Isaak's past, and present, is not documented anywhere. Past before Port Charles Isaak Decker was initially born as Cesar Faison Jr., a prized possession of his father who was desperate for an heir. Isaak was not born out of love nor any kind of intended relationship; his father paid a Danish woman named Katrine Anderson fifty thousand dollars to carry his child and hand him over, so long as the child was a boy. Faison was thrilled when the child was, and he took his son under his wing, fully intending to mold the boy into his likeness. The complications began arising by the time Isaak was six years old, as he began to push back against his father's will. The more his father pushed, the more Isaak would lash out. Their home life soon became volatile, laced with mental and physical abuse. Isaak grew more unhinged, cultivating into several attacks on his father, and a final escape when he was sixteen. With the help of the DVX, Cesar Faison Jr. soon changed his name. This would be a common occurrence, as Isaak would take on a new alias every couple of months. It wasn't until his mid-twenties that records with Isaak Decker would begin to show up, a true name finally chosen outside of his frequent missions. Those missions molded him more than his father could have dreamed of. Taking to a gun was like riding a bike, and with time, Isaak learned the tricks of the trade when it came to manipulation. He took advantage of how easily his looks could change, and mastered many European and North American accents. His own true accent is an undecipherable mess from having spent his time all over Europe as a child, making him difficult to track down. Partnered with his skills with a gun comes his skill with languages, of which he knows six fluently: English, Spanish, French, Danish, Russian, and Mandarin. Personality Growing up with such a domineering and obsessive madman shaped Isaak into an unhinged, yet calculating, man. He disappeared from his father's home at the age of sixteen and found his way to the DVX, where he worked under dozens of aliases right under his father's nose. When he was younger, Isaak used to be a hot-head. He would react without thinking and was prone to bursts of rage, but those cooled as he aged. These days, Isaak is a naturally quiet and cunning man, a deep thinker with a cold exterior. As an agent he has learned how to pull off any demeanor in order to illicit trust and get what he wants. Important Relationships * Cesar Faison: Despite his father's obsessive and cruel nature, Isaak does not care one way or another about his father. He was indifferent to hear of his death in 2018. * Anna Devane: While Isaak was very aware of her past with his father, he treated her like any other "partner" when he was working with her as a double agent in the WSB. Crimes Committed * 1986: Attempted to stab Cesar Faison with a kitchen knife * 1989: Stabbed Cesar Faison with a screwdriver * 1991: Joined the DVX, a criminal organization * Multiple other assaults on Cesar Faison * Entered countries illegally under fake aliases * Multiple counts of escaped custody * Unknown counts of first degree murder Health and Vitals * Suffered physical abuse between the ages of 6 and 16 * 2001: Gunshot wound in the shoulder * 2003: Gunshot wound in the abdomen * 2007: Grazed by a gunshot on the upper forearm * 2008: Broken wrist from a fall whilst escaping custody * 2013: Gunshot wound in the back * Multiple occasions of concussion and contusions * Multiple occasions of minor hand bone fractures